


Butler Butler DUCK

by AstraLowelle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Humor, Llama llama duck, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: A parody of the 'Llama Llama Duck' song, based on the first Kuroshitsuji adventure.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 3





	Butler Butler DUCK

Here's a butler  
There's a butler  
And another blacker butler  
Funny butler  
Bunny butler  
Butler  
Butler  
DUCK.

Butler  
Butler  
Choc-cake butler  
Teacup, silver, sugar butler  
Butler, butler, demon butler  
Butler  
Butler  
DUCK.

Ciel is the young master  
And he likes eating cake  
But Bard, he burnt to the thing to coal  
And Finny broke the rake

Azzuro Vanel, he is dead  
Without making the sale  
And now listen, manga readers  
To the rest of this tale.

Did you ever see a butler  
Kick a butler  
On the butler  
Butler's butler  
Tastes of blood-er  
Butler  
Butler  
DUCK.

Butler, butler  
Twice a butler  
Not a butler?  
Phone the butler  
Butler breaks the car  
Alarm the butler  
Butler  
DUCK.

Is it how it's drawn now?  
The pie is getting old  
Did you put in lemon juice  
And was the silver sold?

Vanel's patience is growing thin  
Now he's out of luck  
Time for him to retire now-  
The silver's flying-  
DUCK.


End file.
